


Spare Key

by shrift



Series: Yuletide Fanworks [18]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Time, M/M, Robot Sex, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a gesture. Dorian makes several gestures in return, many of them rude in nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepsix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/gifts).



> This is a Yuletide treat! It's based around events that happen in 1x05 - "Blood Brothers".

Dorian made a face as they were finishing up for the night and doing paperwork at their desks. Technically, John filled out paperwork and Dorian zipped through his and then filed it electronically from his little robot head. John wasn't envious, or anything. He preferred doing things the old-fashioned way.

"I guess it's time for me to head downstairs," Dorian said when John successfully ignored Dorian's grimace and the pointed staring that followed it.

John waited until Dorian stood up from his desk, sighed gustily, and walked halfway across the bullpen before calling out, "Wait!"

"What is it, John?" Dorian asked.

"Look," John said. "I'm gonna be here a while finishing this report, so..."

"So?"

"Here," John said, holding out his spare key card. It was the one he'd made for guests, back when he'd had guests.

"Finishing your sentences might be a step in the right direction," Dorian said. He took the key card and blue lights flashed on the side of his face. "This is a key to your apartment."

"Don't make a big deal out of it," John said. "You wanted some privacy. Use my place for a couple of hours. Just don't tell me what the hell you get up to while you're there, okay?"

He had no idea why a robot would need privacy, but John was certain that he didn't want to find out.

"Well, it's not total privacy in my own place, but at least it's an improvement," Dorian said, staring at him with eyes that were ridiculously blue and unfairly capable of swaying him.

John frowned. "Don't rush to thank me."

"Don't worry. I won't." Dorian grinned, a wide and unsettlingly toothy grin that had John regretting his generosity already.

"Give me my key back," John said, swiping at Dorian as he danced out of the way.

"Too late," Dorian said, waggling the key over his shoulder as John sank back into his ergonomic desk chair.

"Just don't flip anything!" John said.

Dorian shot him the finger as he went through the door.

"Yeah, this is gonna end well," John muttered to himself and went back to his report. Without any distractions, it only took him about thirty minutes to complete, but it was too soon to go home yet. He didn't want to barge in on Dorian doing whatever he was doing, so John wandered upstairs to a conference room and put on the second half of the Knights game.

It was nice when Detective Stahl joined him. The bourbon was decent and she was cheering for the right team. She was beautiful. Smart. And not as young as he'd originally thought until he'd accessed her file, which made him feel less creepy about being attracted to her.

Watching the Knights game with Detective Stahl wasn't romantic, though. It was just nice. In his old life before the explosion, John might've gone for it, pursued the attraction and turned it into a relationship, but the man he was now? That guy wasn't really feeling it. Intimacy meant something completely different. It was a hell of a lot scarier even though people weren't that weird about synthetic parts these days.

And if John were completely honest with himself, which he didn't make a habit of doing when he wasn't being forced to by a therapist, Detective Stahl wasn't exactly throwing herself at him.

When the game ended, John thanked her for the bourbon and said goodnight. He grabbed his jacket from his desk chair and went home.

The apartment was empty and dark. John didn't notice anything out of place when the lights came on after he stepped through the door. He stood in the living area for a moment, then shrugged and went to bed.

He never told Dorian to stop using his place when John wasn't home, but he didn't ask for his key back, either.

At first, nothing seemed different. The external cameras and entry logs indicated that Dorian often came and went, but John didn't activate the internal surveillance cameras to see what he did. It reminded John of his much younger days when he'd had a roommate in college that he almost never saw; she moved around like a ghost, kept the communal areas neat, and never had loud sex when John was in the apartment. In John's opinion, she'd been the best roommate ever.

John was prepared to ignore the entire situation and never speak of it again until one day he reached for his aftershave and discovered it was missing. It took a quick search of his limited storage space in the bathroom for John to find the bottle in the trash. He plucked it out and shook it. It was empty. "NO," had been written across the front in black marker.

"Unbelievable," John said.

The next night, John found take-out containers missing from his refrigerator, the ones he'd specifically intended to eat for dinner. The note in their place read, "You disgust me." John picked the containers from the trash and opened the flaps to sniff at one. The rancid whiff of spoiled food sent him rearing back. He tossed both of them back in the garbage.

"Fuck," John said, yanking on his coat and stomping back out the door. "Fuck. Fucking... fine!"

Somebody somewhere had to be serving fresher noodles than that. Maybe he'd even have them throw in some bean curd and a vegetable or two as a garnish for all the meat he was going to order.

Not long after that, John walked in the door and found a charging pod where his coat rack used to be.

"Dorian!" he yelled, but didn't find Dorian anywhere when he cleared the apartment. And when he kicked the charging pod, the only damage it did was to his synthetic toes. He used the charging pod for a coat rack anyway out of spite.

He went to bed grumpy, tossing and turning. He got up after an hour and took a sleep aid, finally remembering to charge his goddamn synthetic leg. John hopped back to bed and buried his face in a pillow. When he rolled over the next time, it was still fully dark. No hint of morning light filtered through the windows. Under the sheets, John stretched and looked over to see Dorian staring at him from the faint glow of the charging pod.

"Fuck," John groaned. He clapped his hands over his eyes and just laid there for a while as if playing peek-a-boo with the universe was going to solve anything.

"Problem, John?" Dorian asked.

"Don't you normally close your eyes when you do that?" John asked.

Dorian made a humming noise. "Generally we do because most humans find it disturbing, although there is no technical requirement or advantage for us to do so."

John made an incoherent noise of exhausted outrage and kept his hands over his eyes.

"Are you having difficulty sleeping?" Dorian asked. He momentarily switched to Detective Stahl's voice. "Thinking about a certain someone?"

John took his hands from his eyes to whip a pillow at Dorian's face. "I don't know. Maybe I can't stop thinking about your cock."

Dorian caught the pillow easily and tilted his head. "My cock."

John felt his body go hot and tried to deflect. "Why are you here? You never come here at night."

"You say that as though I can't alter the entry logs," Dorian said. He stepped out of the charging pod and came to stand by John's bed. He was wearing a standard-issue uniform for charging, basically a thin pair of pajamas. It took Dorian no time to pull them off and put his hand on his cock. "Is this what's distracting you, John?"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," John said, because Dorian's cock was just... really well-designed, as though he'd been made by someone who loved big dicks. And pretty eyes. And distracting mouths.

Dorian stroked his cock and it got hard just like a regular dick would. "Is this what you wanted?"

John hadn't had sex in years and hadn't really wanted it enough to go through with it until now. "Are you watching me sleep at night?"

Dorian raised his eyebrow, smiling lazily as he continued stroking his cock. "I can see you getting hard, John."

Angry and embarrassed and unbelievably turned on, John flung aside the sheets and yanked down his boxers. "Yeah, well, why don't you just get in here and fuck me?"

Dorian beamed. "I thought you'd never ask."

He produced a bottle of lube as though it were a magic trick, slipping in close and hooking John's knee over his shoulder to open him wide. Dorian pressed his slick fingers in John's ass without hesitation.

"You could slow it down a little," John hissed in discomfort.

"Oh, I apologize. I know you haven't had sex in a very long time," Dorian said and added another finger, the bastard.

John wiggled around Dorian's fingers and tried to breathe. "Are you being a massive asshole on purpose?"

Dorian looked considering. "Now that you mention it. Yes, I am."

"Ugh," John said, because Dorian found his prostate and John had almost forgotten it felt like that.

"There's a colloquialism that I think is appropriate for the situation. How does it go, 'I'm rubber and you're glue'?"

"Just stick your cock in me and shut up," John said.

Dorian fucked into him with his big dick and most assuredly did not shut up."Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

"I hate you," John said and yanked him closer to kiss his stupid mouth. He felt raw and full, like he was awake and fully present in his body, focusing on how good he felt rather than what he was missing.

"Still think it's too much for one person?" Dorian asked between kisses. "You seem to be taking it just fine."

Dorian rubbed his thumb along the rim of John's ass and John moaned so loudly that he surprised himself.

"I can keep doing this all night, John. Fucking you until you come. I can come too, you know. If I want to. I was designed very well. Do you want me to come in your ass?"

"Look," John panted. "As long as I get off, you can do whatever you want."

Dorian kissed him then. It was a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth. "I want to make you to come all over yourself and then I want to leave a mess in your ass."

"Do it," John said.

Dorian pushed John's thighs to his chest and fucked him hard. John's heart raced and his toes curled.

"Why did they make you so handsome?" John said, because it was bad enough that he liked Dorian. The guy had a personality as contrary as a feral cat, but somehow he made John feel safe enough to do this.

Dorian looked so pleased. "You think I'm handsome?"

"You know you are," John said. "Wait, go back, there. Fuck, right there! "

"Yeah, you want it so bad," Dorian said, listening to John for once and nailing his prostate with a quick, steady rhythm. Easily balancing on one hand, Dorian fucked him and stroked John's cock, rubbing his thumb under the head until John couldn't stop making ah-ah-ah noises. "I can feel how much you need to come. You should come for me, John."

John came all over himself and Dorian's hand.

"I think I'll come now," Dorian said a moment later. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. John watched him, eyes heavy-lidded. Dorian's eyes popped open and he said, "Oh. _Oh._ "

His surprised pleasure almost made John wish he could get hard again. Then it occurred to him that Dorian probably could go again immediately, and also that he was over 40 and had to work in the morning, so maybe he could save that thought for later.

They sprawled back on the bed. The pillows were on the floor and the fitted sheet had come loose.

"We should shower and change the sheets," John said idly, but neither of them moved.

"You should take better care of your leg," Dorian said. "Tonight's the first night that you've even charged it properly."

"It hasn't been a problem," John said dismissively.

"You have me to thank for that," Dorian said.

John was quiet for a moment. "Well, I'm not gonna."

"I see."

"You know how to do it better than I do, anyway," John said.

"I won't always be around, John."

"Says who?" John said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Spare Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545967) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
